Flashlight Saga
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Here is all of my Flashlight stories, bundled into one so you can save yourself the many clicks of your mouse/trap pad/fingers. All Flashlight stories belong to me here and (possibly) any future stories will be updated to this one. Enjoy the romance!
1. Flashlights Shine Brighter

Flashlights Shine Brighter

"Twilight, you really should be getting to bed. You haven't slept in days and I'm worried about you."

Spike, Twilight's humble dragon assistant, was trying to persuade the newfound alicorn princess to get some shut eye, knowing quite well that the princess hasn't slept in days. She was tiring herself out, but determined to learn everything it means to be a princess was what drove her to continue going on. Her body ached and begged her to let it rest but she wouldn't allow it; only she herself would excuse herself from her constant studying, whether everyone else liked it or not.

"I told you that I have to study on how to be a princess, Spike!" She scolded him. "This is very important if I want to be a great leader like Celestia is."

"But you're tired!" Spike responded. "You haven't slept in days and unless you do, your studies would have been for nothing!"

The alicorn looked up from her book and shot a mean look at her humble assistant. It didn't mean anything to her that she hasn't slept in days, she knew that. She was the only one who allowed herself to sleep and get the rest she needed desperately and yet, she continued on.

Spike sighed, "Twilight, I'm worried for you! You need to rest up, now!"

"I told you, I'll rest up when I'm finished!" Twilight told Spike, without looking up from her book.

Spike just sighed and left the room, head hanging way down low. Taking one last look at the tired alicorn, he left the dimly lit room and shut the heavy door. He took one last look at her door and proceeded out of the castle, into the breezy evening. Looking at the clock in the town square, Spike started prepping a letter to Princess Celestia, asking for some assistance with the new alicorn princess.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Sorry for writing to you so late in the night; I take full responsibility for waking you up so late. I request your assistance with Princess Twilight. She hasn't slept in days and refuses to leave her book to get some sleep. I was hoping that you could come down here to help talk some sense into her and help her separate herself from her book. I've tried everything I can think of in order to get her to rest but nothing works and you're my last hope. Please help me out._

_Sincerely,_

_Spike_

Once the letter was finished, Spike rolled it up, put a seal on it, and sent it on its way to the princess. He watched it in its entirety as it was being sent to Canterlot, hoping that Celestia would know what to do. When it finally vanished from his sight, he sat atop the porch outside the castle and gazed up at the stars. He'd never been up this late, but this time, it was different. He wanted to sleep, but not before he knew that his closest friend was tucked away in her bed.

A few minutes more had gone by before a letter from Princess Celestia had appeared. When it did, Spike quickly unraveled the scroll and read it in its entirety.

_Dearest Spike,_

_I figured that Princess Twilight would do something like this so I have prepared some assistance ahead of time. I have sent one of my Royal Guards, Flash Sentry, to go talk some sense into her. Bases on what Cadence told me, this will be sure to work out just fine. However, in case it doesn't, I'm prepared to go down there myself and talk some sense into her myself. I don't feel that it is necessary for me to go down there now but I will do so if the case requires it. Flash should arrive shortly after you have read this so guide him to her room for me._

_With regards,_

_Princess Celestia_

Spike beamed with delight after reading the princess' letter.

_I knew she'd help me out!_ Spike said to himself. He looked up and saw an orange Pegasus stallion flying in from the direction that Canterlot was in. "Down here!" Spike called out to them.

The orange stallion heard the call and proceeded his decent onto the castle grounds. He had on some gold armor that looked liked it weighed a ton. Taking off his helmet, he revealed his long blue mane, flowing in the wind from the breezy night.

"Flash Sentry, at your service!" The strong stallion reported. "I've been sent by Her Highness, Princess Celestia, in order to help talk some sense into Her Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Thank you so much for coming, Flash Sentry!" Spike responded.

"Please, call me Flash." He answered.

"Sure, no problem, Flash." Spike said. "Allow me to escort you into Princess Twilight's room."

"After you." Flash replied.

Spike proceeded back into the castle and started to escort the handsome, strong orange Pegasus stallion to Twilight's room.

"How long has the Princess been like this?" Flash curiously asked.

"Much too long," replied Spike. "I want to say maybe about a week she's been like this now."

"Has she eaten anything at all? Gotten any sleep?"

"No…" Spike meekly answered. "None of those things. I keep telling her to eat something and get some sleep, but nothing works; she keeps reading her book."

"So, nothing works?"

"Nothing at all." Spike confirmed.

"Let's try once more." Flash said.

"I'm hoping that you can convince her to eat and sleep. I'm worried sick about her." Spike replied.

"After I'm done," continued Flash, "she'll be sound asleep."

"Hopefully." Spike answered. "This way, Flash."

Spike led Flash down one more hallway until they finally met Twilight's bedroom door face to face. Spike twisted the doorknob and tugged the heavy, double-wide door open, revealing Twilight and her book inside the poorly lit room. She heard the doors open but didn't move a single bit.

"I told you, Spike: I'll go to bed when I finish up!"

"Princess Twilight?" Flash asked, proceeding to step into her room.

Twilight was surprised to hear another voice and looked up from her book to see who was with Spike. "Flash?"

"Princess, I-"

"Don't call me that!" Twilight requested. "I don't feel comfortable being called that just like I'm self-conscious about wearing my crown!" She pointed to her nightstand, revealing that her crown was perched on top of it.

"As you wish." Flash answered.

"Why are you here?" Twilight curiously asked.

"I have been sent by Her Highness, Princess Celestia, in order to talk some sense into you. Your little friend over here notified the Princess that you weren't eating or sleeping. I can safely say that, along with myself, the Princess and your friend are worried about you."

"Why?" Twilight questioned, yawning in the process. "I know my limits and my abilities. I'm just fine!"

Truth be told, she was far from fine. Her body ached and begged for rest, but she wouldn't supply it, no matter what. She continued with her studies and was determined to finish them before finally heading off to bed. Flash stood firmly and inches closer to the dreadfully weary alicorn.

"Princess Twilight!" Flash said, raising his voice slightly. "I won't take no for an answer. I'm worried about you. If you don't rest up now, you could end up becoming sick."

Twilight looked away from her book, giving the orange stallion a cold stare. Flash approached the alicorn even more and shoved the book away with his hoof into the shades of the room.

"Please, come to bed." He quietly asked. "For me?"

Twilight stared into the stallion's welcoming blue eyes. Leaning her head up against his leg, she gave in to his request.

"Okay," she yawned, "you win."

Flash did nothing but smile as she carried Twilight to her bed. He placed her down gently on the bed and tugged the covers over the princess.

"Flash," Twilight started, "what's it like being in the Royal Guard?"

Flash smiled, answering the tired alicorn's question. "It's not too bad. There are days where it's rough and then there are days where it's the best feeling in the world."

"Isn't it hard work though?"

"Sometimes," he replied, "but the toughest thing is making sure we keep our strengths up; the armor is pretty heavy."

"Do you ever have any regrets joining the Royal Guard?" The tired princess asked.

"Not at all, Your Highness." The stallion answered back. "If I did, I wouldn't be here with you."

"That's so sweet of you, Flash." Princess Twilight responded.

"Thank you. Now get some sleep; you have had such a long day."

"Goodnight, Flash." Twilight said, shutting her sore eyes slowly.

"Sweet dreams, Your Highness." Flash answered back, blowing out the candles and shutting the door to Twilight's room.

"How'd it go?" Spike asked.

"I got her to go to sleep." Flash told Spike.

"Great. Now I can go to bed without a worry! Thank you so much. I guess you'll be headed on back to Canterlot now, won't you?"

"Not exactly. I cannot do that." Flash replied.

"How come?" Spike curiously asked.

Flash chuckled before answering the dragon's question. "It wouldn't be very noble for a personal guard to leave their duty, would it?"


	2. Another Canterlot Wedding

Another Canterlot Wedding

Twilight Sparkle. Alicorn. Occupation: Princess.

Flash Sentry. Pegasus. Occupation: Member of the Royal Guard.

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Countdown to wedding: 3 days.

"I'm so nervous, Flash," Twilight admitted, "It seems to be all happening at once!"

"Just you wait, my little Sparkle," Flash replied, "soon, it'll all be done and we can start the rest of our lives together."

Twilight cuddled against Flash's strong body. She felt safe with him and he felt happy with her. These two ponies were made for each other and everypony knew it, including the two lovebirds. They spent almost everyday together ever since Twilight retrieved her crown from the alternate dimension she once traveled to. They felt like one when they were together and always stayed in contact when they were away, sending love notes back and forth between them.

It was only a couple of months ago when Flash popped the question to Twilight. Flash got down on two knees and rightfully asked Twilight-

"Would you marry me?"

Twilight teared up tears of joy, accepting Flash's request to marry her.

"Oh, Flash," she said through her tears, "of course I will!"

And with that said, Flash gently put the diamond ring he got Twilight on her horn, showing that the couple just got engaged.

A couple days after that, Twilight and Flash politely asked Princess Celestia if she could say a few words during the wedding, which was already arranged in advanced by Celestia herself. Celestia happily agreed and sent for Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy to come to Canterlot to, once again, help with the preparations for yet another Canterlot wedding.

The five ponies prepared themselves to travel to the great capital city of Canterlot once more, happily agreeing to help with all necessary preparations. Meanwhile, the lovebirds were busy preparing themselves for the day that they'd never forget.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Countdown to wedding: 2 days.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity all arrived at Canterlot as soon as they could via train. The station was crowded with members of the Royal Guard, resembling much like how Shining Armor's and Princess Cadance's wedding was. Shining Armor was there to personally welcome Twilight's friends back to Canterlot and happily escorted the five friends to Princess Twilight's suite at the Canterlot Castle.

"What's with all these guards?" A curious Applejack asked while being escorted.

Shining Armor smiled, then turned and faced Applejack.

"It is a Canterlot wedding that's going on in a couple days." He replied. "We have to take extreme measures in order to make sure that nothing out of the ordinary happens like last time."

"You simply must be excited to know that your little sister is getting married in a couple days," Rarity said, "are you not?"

"I'm beaming with delight to know that my little Twily is getting married." Shining Armor answered. "Both Cadance and I are simply proud and excited for the wedding!"

The five agreed with Shining Armor that this was going to be a momentous wedding as they approached the suite Twilight was in.

* * *

Twilight was currently writing out her wedding vows for Flash. Her strong, optimistic Flash was out with a couple of his friends getting fitted for suits right now. She was deep in thought, trying to come up with some very meaningful wedding vows to announce to Flash on the day of the wedding.

_I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us._

_I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life._

"Now there are some very meaningful vows." Twilight told herself as she heard the door to her suite open up.

Twilight closed the little book her vows were in and put it away. She turned around and saw her five friends, plus Shining Armor, in her presence.

"Twilight!" The five shouted, rushing over to hug their dearest friend.

"Girls!" Twilight replied, embracing each of them in a group hug. "Thank you so much for coming to Canterlot to help with the preparations. It means a lot to Flash and I."

"Not at all, sugarcube." Applejack said.

"It's our pleasure, Twilight!" Rarity added.

"Ok, then," continued Twilight, "Applejack, can you prepare the catering for the reception?"

"Sure thing, Twilight." answered Applejack.

"Rarity, Fluttershy, can you prepare the dresses for us?"

"But of course!" Rarity replied.

"Sure, Twilight." Fluttershy added.

"Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one else more qualified to host the reception than you." Twilight said.

"Okie dokie, lokey!" An enthusiastic Pinkie Pie stated.

"Rainbow Dash, can you perform a sonic rainboom for Flash and I, just like you did for Shining Armor and Cadance?"

"Anything to show off my awesomeness!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"Then it's settled." finished Twilight. "Let's make this the best day ever!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Countdown to wedding: 1 day.

"Ooh, that looks really good!"

Twilight was idolizing the dresses that Rarity and Fluttershy had made. They were just how Twilight had visualized them being, right down to the littlest of detail.

"Thank you, Twilight." Rarity replied. "It was hard work, but we were able to do it."

"I appreciate your hard work, as well," continued Twilight, "I know it must have been hectic scrambling to make these in just one day."

"We did it for you and we'd do it again if we had to." Fluttershy replied.

"Thank you, both of you," thanked Twilight, "now if you'll excuse me, I must check on the other preparations for tomorrow. I need to make sure everything is perfect."

"See you later, Twilight!" Rarity and Fluttershy both said before returning to designing.

Twilight then left the room Rarity and Fluttershy were in and proceeded to one of the halls in the castle to see Pinkie Pie and how the preparations were going for the reception.

* * *

"Hi, Twilight!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Hello, Pinkie!" Twilight greeted. "How are the preparations for the reception coming along?"

"They are going great!" answered Pinkie.

Twilight looked around, noticing that nothing was hung yet.

"Umm, where are the decorations?" Twilight asked, revealing a hint of uneasiness in her voice.

"They are coming as we speak." Pinkie smiled, playfully pointing at the door. "The final decorations are a surprise for you so shoo."

"Well as long as they're completed for tomorrow, keep up the good work, Pinkie Pie." Twilight finished.

"See you later, Twilight!" Pinkie said as she closed the door to the hall.

Twilight sighed, unsure if Pinkie Pie would be true to her promise and have the preparations completed by tomorrow. She then proceeded to see Applejack and how the catering was going.

* * *

"Hey, Twi!" Applejack said, welcoming her with a large, warm hug.

"Hi, Applejack," Twilight replied, "how are things for the catering going?"

"Everythin's jus fine, Twilight!" answered Applejack. "Care to try some?"

"Sure!" Twilight said.

Applejack offered samples to Twilight afterwards. Twilight tried each one of the samples and was pleased with the delectableness of each of them. Each of the samples was heavenly against her taste buds and was absolute perfection.

"Mmm," praised Twilight, swallowing the last of the samples, "that was really good, Applejack! I'm glad I put you in charge of catering!"

"Aw, shucks, Twilight," Applejack replied, "thanks for your compliments!"

"You're welcome, Applejack." Twilight answered. "Now I must go meet Flash to make sure everything else is perfect. Keep up the good work!"

"See y'all later!" Applejack concluded, returning to her work.

Twilight then left to go meet her soon-to-be husband.

* * *

"How's everything going, my little Sparkle?"

"Everything is perfect, Flash," answered Twilight, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Flash replied, "my suit fits perfectly and I simply cannot wait to see how you look tomorrow in your dress! I'm sure you'll look just as beautiful as your violet eyes are."

Flash leaned his head in towards Twilight and kissed her on her forehead. Twilight smiled upon receiving the compliment and quickly answered Flash with one.

"Aww, thank you, Flash," she said, "and I'm sure that you'll be as handsome as you always are tomorrow."

She leaned in towards Flash and kissed him on the cheek. Flash blushed and smiled upon receiving his compliment.

"You're the best, my little Sparkle," Flash said after a while, "you know that?"

"No," replied Twilight, "you're the best, Flash."

"No, you are." Flash answered.

"No, you are." Twilight said.

The two lovebirds went back and forth a little bit longer before they started to kiss once more. For the sake of privacy, they were all alone in the suite Twilight was given. Both ponies couldn't wait for their big day to happen tomorrow and were both anxious about it.

That night, the two ponies fell asleep soundly. They were exhausted from their long days of making sure everything was perfect for tomorrow and deserved the rest. Twilight was overanxious about the wedding that was to happen in the morning and couldn't remain asleep. She awoke in the middle of the night and had trouble falling back asleep. As a result, she decided to get some fresh air.

She walked outside into the balcony and stared deeply into the bright full moon. The moon was the brightest during this time of year and Twilight always admired the beauty of it. It always looked magnificent up in the sky, surrounded by the many stars, which were supplied by Luna each and every night.

"Having trouble falling asleep, I see?" A voice said.

Twilight turned her head and noticed that the voice came from Princess Cadance, her old foalsitter. Cadance stepped out onto the balcony and accompanied her sister-in-law.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Cadance asked, referring to the moon.

"It is." answered Twilight. "I always love watching the moon this time of year."

"As do I," Cadance added, "it's the brightest during this time of year and it is just magnificent."

"It really is..." Twilight finished.

Some time passed and all was quiet. Both princesses stared at the beauty of the moon before finally picking up in conversation.

"So, are you nervous?" Cadance asked, showing a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"A little bit." Twilight replied. "We're you feeling like this the night before your wedding?"

Cadance giggled, "Just a bit, to be honest."

Twilight smiled. "Good, I thought it was just me."

"Twilight," Cadance said, showing signs of compassion in her voice, "everypony gets nervous just before something like this happens in their lives. It's not something only you go through. I was feeling like you are before my wedding and so was Shining Armor. All these emotions about your big day nearing make these emotions happen and it's things like this that make memories last a lifetime."

Twilight stared into Cadance's purple eyes, understanding fully what she had just said. The two alicorns then stared back at the beauty of the moon. After a while, Cadance spoke once more.

"You'll be fine tomorrow, Twilight," she said, "I just know it."

"Thanks, Cadance," Twilight replied, embracing the princess with a hug.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. Countdown to wedding: 0 days.

Well, today is the day! Today is the day that Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry are to get married! Both ponies are extremely nervous about the outcome of today but pull through.

The wedding started at 11:00 A.M. on this beautiful, perfect day. There was not a single cloud in the sky and it was not too hot and not too cold. The weather was simply perfect today and helped Twilight start creating some memories of her big day.

Everypony who was anypony was at the wedding. Though it occurred once before, this was certain to be a once in a lifetime event. After all, when is the next time someone of royalty will get married, right?

Flash was already at the alter, all dressed up in his suit. He looked very handsome, having his mane cleanly kept, just for today. The music started and the doors opened up for Twilight.

Twilight entered the room, wearing the most beautiful gown you've ever seen. It was a very impressive wedding dress, courtesy of Rarity and Fluttershy. Flash widened his eyes as he watched his soon-to-be wife walk down the aisle. He was fascinated by how beautiful Twilight looked right now and found it hard not to keep his eyes on her.

Twilight finally reached the alter and stood next to Flash. Princess Celestia stepped forward and then started saying a few words about the couple getting married.

"Mares and gentlecolts," started Celestia, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of these two ponies. Their love is undeniably strong between them. Their spirit, burning like fire. Their determination, together, pulls them through any obstacle together.

"The bride and groom have written some wedding vows and wish to express them right now."

Twilight and Flash faced each other. Flash then started sharing the vows he had written earlier.

"Twilight, In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The small key is lost. You must stay there forever."

Flash smiled at Twilight as she started saying her wedding vows.

"Flash, I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us.

"I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

Twilight smiled at Flash as they both turned and faced Celestia once more.

"By the power invested in me in the capital city of Canterlot," Celestia continued, "I now pronounce you mare and gentlecolt!"

Flash kissed Twilight as the cheers for the newly weds showered down. They then left the alter, hand in hand, as they made their way to the limousine outside.

* * *

That night, after the ceremonies,Flash and Twilight stood outside to grasp the beauty of the moon together.

"What a day," Twilight started, "everything was simply perfect."

She looked at Flash and kissed his cheek. Flash smiled as he gazed into his wife's perfect violet eyes. He leaned his head towards his wife's head and gently touched it.

"Everyday is perfect when I'm with you, my little Sparkle." He sweetly said.

Twilight gazed at Flash's blue eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're the best, my big, strong Flash." Twilight quietly said.

"Only because I have the best." Flash softly replied back, kissing Twilight on her forehead.


	3. The Princess and Her Guard

The Princess and Her Guard

A short while ago, an ambitious purple unicorn named Twilight Sparkle had become Princess as a result of writing new magic. She finished Starswirl the Bearded's long time spell that he abandoned on because he could never get it quite right.

"It's because he never understood friendship the way you do." Princess Celestia, Twilight's mentor, told her. "You have proven that you are ready to move on in your studies."

Shortly after that, the little purple unicorn magically received wings, becoming an alicorn, a mix of a Pegasus and a unicorn, which Celestia, Luna, and Cadance all were.

"You look just like a Princess!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"That's because she _is_ a Princess!" Celestia added, flying down from above.

A couple days later was Princess Twilight's coronation, where she was presented for the very first time to all the subjects of Equestria. There, she received her crown, which was the crown she wore when her and her friends used the Elements of Harmony, and made a speech to the public, explaining how she was the luckiest pony in all of Equestria.

Fast forward a few months, and Twilight met up with Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in the Crystal Empire in order to discuss many important items. There, her crown was stolen by Celestia's former star student, Sunset Shimmer, and taken to an alternate realm. Twilight went into this other world, becoming a two legged creature with fingers at the end of her hooves, with the hopes of successfully retrieving her crown and returning to Equestria without being trapped in this other realm for thirty moons.

Fortunately, she retrieved her crown, and helped reunite the people of that world. Coming back to this world, Equestria, that is, was a dream come true for Twilight, since it meant she could be with her friends once more. She didn't mind the struggles with getting used to her wings here as much as she tried to fit in there.

"I've been walking on two feet and been picking things up with these!" She told Spike, who traveled to the other world to accompany Twilight without her knowing at first. "Wings? That'll be the least of my problems!"

She reappeared in the Crystal Empire and stumbled over from on twos to on fours. She had never been happier to see her friends, knowing that these were her true friends and not their counterparts in the other world.

"What did you eat?"

"What did they wear?"

"What did you do?"

Twilight's friends asked her all these questions, wanting to answer them all. However, the alicorn was dreadfully tired out.

"I want to tell you all, really I do." Twilight said. "I'm just so exhausted from all the dancing."

"Dancing!?" Everypony exclaimed.

Twilight then bumped into a very handsome, strong looking orange Pegasus stallion, wearing gold armor.

"Whoa!" The orange stallion gasped, reaching out to help Twilight up. "We really gotta stop bumping into each other like this."

The stallion continued walking through the hallway. Twilight, astonished by this stallion, quickly asked who that was.

"That's the newest member of the Castle Guard." Cadance answered. "Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you know him?"

Twilight turned away, answering the Pony of Love's question. "Not exactly."

"Oooh, somepony's got a crush on the new guy!" Applejack teased.

"What?" Twilight quickly asked. "No I don't!"

"It's true!" Rarity gasped. ""Don't be ridiculous." Twilight answered. "I don't even know him like that. He just-"

"Reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played in a band and asked you to dance at a dance but you said no and on the night of the dance you agreed to dance with him at that dance?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight, eyes wider than ever, gasped. "How'd you know all of that?"

Pinkie smiled. "Just a hunch."

Twilight rolled her eyes, knowing that Pinkie Pie was just being Pinkie Pie. Bringing Spike closer to her, she just let it slide.

Fast forward even farther into the future and Twilight can be seen doing some extensive studying. She studies night and day, and day and night, resting only when she allows herself to. Spike tries to reason with the newfound alicorn princess and try to persuade her to going to bed but no matter what he tried, nothing worked; Twilight Sparkle stood in her poorly lit room, studying up on how to be a Princess. Her body ached and begged her for rest, but she wouldn't allow it, not even for a single minute.

"I told you, Spike, I'll rest up when I finish!" She scolded her humble assistant.

"But you're tired!" Spike responded. "You haven't slept in days and unless you do, your studies would have been for nothing!"

The alicorn looked up from her book and shot a mean look at her humble assistant. It didn't mean anything to her that she hasn't slept in days, she knew that. She was the only one who allowed herself to sleep and get the rest she needed desperately and yet, she continued on.

Spike sighed, leaving the dreary alicorn alone in her room. Everything he tried failed. The only thing left to do was ask Princess Celestia for some assistance.

_I sure hope she agrees to help._ Spike thought as he sent the letter on its way.

Some time had passed by. The sky was dark, only being lit by the twinkling stars up above. Spike had never been up this late, but would only rest when he knew that his closest friend was tucked away for her well needed sleep.

A letter came shortly after, and it was from the Princess, stating that she knew Twilight would pull something like this and that she arranged for help which would arrive shortly.

_I knew she'd help!_ Spike said to himself. He looked up and saw an orange Pegasus stallion flying in from the direction that Canterlot was in. "Down here!" Spike called out to them.

The orange stallion heard the call and proceeded his decent onto the castle grounds. He had on some gold armor that looked liked it weighed a ton. Taking off his helmet, he revealed his long blue mane, flowing in the wind from the breezy night.

"Flash Sentry, at your service!" The strong stallion reported. "I've been sent by Her Highness, Princess Celestia, in order to help talk some sense into Her Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Thank you so much for coming!" Spike said, showing the orange stallion to Twilight's room.

Upon arriving at Twilight's room, Flash was able to convince the dreary alicorn to get some shut eye, making some momentous eye contact with her, something she barely did with Spike or anypony else for that matter. After Flash had tucked away the princess, he left the room and closed the doors as quietly as possible.

"How'd it go?" Spike asked.

"I got her to go to sleep." Flash told Spike.

"Great. Now I can go to bed without a worry! Thank you so much. I guess you'll be headed on back to Canterlot now, won't you?"

"Not exactly. I cannot do that." Flash replied.

"How come?" Spike curiously asked.

Flash chuckled before answering the dragon's question. "It wouldn't be very noble for a personal guard to leave their duty, would it?"

Spike beamed with delight as he heard that. Somewhere, deep inside that dragon skull of his, he knew that Twilight and Flash were meant for each other. The next day, Cadance paid a visit to Twilight. The two really wanted to see each other again. Every time they met, the fate of Equestria hung in the balance, with the exception of the coronation.

"So?" She started. "What do you think of your new personal guard?"

Twilight blushed. "He's...nice. Different, I guess."

Cadance giggled, teasing Twilight in the process. "You like him, don't you Twilight?"

"What?" Twilight quickly asked. "No I don't! I don't even know him!"

Cadance joked about some more. "You can't lie to the Princess of Love, Twilight. I know when a pony is in love! And you're in love!"

Twilight blushed. "I am not in love, Cadance. And if I was - which I'm not saying I am - I wouldn't know what to do! I've never seen a Pegasus of his stature before and I'd get weak in the knees, all four of them."

"Twilight," Cadance continued, "love isn't about doing, it's about feeling."

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"Well, take me for example. I married your brother, Shining Armor, not because I did so or had to, but because I felt that it was the right thing to do."

"But I wouldn't even know how to talk to him."

"Try a simple conversation to get the process going." Cadance suggested. "It'll snowball into something else from there."

"You think he's right for me?" Twilight shyly asked.

Cadance put her hoof on the chest of the foal she use to sit for. "That's up for you to decide, Twilight."

* * *

Fast forward nearly ten years into the future and it'll show you that Twilight and Flash had gotten married, thus making Flash a Prince, much like Shining Armor. They also had a child together, a baby unicorn, whom they named Sunrise.

Twilight was given the magical land of Sunny Shores to rule over, thus forcing her to move from her home in Ponyville. Spike was also given the chance to move with Twilight, but ultimately ended up staying in Ponyville to look after the library (and stay close to Rarity), so it was just the prince and his princess along with their child.

Being so far away from her friends hurt Twilight very much, though being with her Flash and her Sunrise made it all worthwhile.

Sunrise is a young filly of just over five years of age. She was a nice shade of fire red, resembling much like the color of flames. Though she was only a young filly of five years of age, she already had her cutie mark, a sun rising over the horizon. Twilight has taught everything she knows about magic to Sunrise and Flash has taught her how to be noble and kind.

Excited about her strengthening magic, Sunrise sought to try and raise the Sun herself, something Celestia does along with her sister, Luna. Sunrise got up really early one day and went outside.

"I'm gonna raise the Sun today!" She said. "I just know it!"

Standing firmly on the ground, she used her magic and tried raising the Sun. It was hard work, especially for a young filly, but somehow, she managed to do it, earning her cutie mark in the process.

Twilight awoke just in time to see her daughter raise the Sun. She wanted to stop her from trying something so drastic but when the Sun was risen, she was in awe!

"Flash," she called, "look at what our daughter just did!"

Flash quickly got out of the bed and went over to the window to see what had happened. "What did she do?"

"Our daughter, Sunrise, rose the Sun!" She exclaimed.

"She did!?" Flash asked.

Twilight nodded. "Our little girl rose the Sun, all by herself!"

* * *

Twilight heard from Princess Celestia the next day.

"You know that raising the Sun is what I'm supposed to do," Celestia started, "but I guess now I can let Sunrise do it with Luna."

"Are you sure, Princess Celestia?" Twilight carefully asked.

Celestia nodded. "I'm very sure, my little pony."

Twilight felt uncomfortable. Her mentor's cutie mark was that of the Sun, but what would she do now that her destiny has been stripped away from her voluntarily?

"It's quite alright." Celestia reassured. "I can lower the Sun with Princess Luna if that makes you happy."

"That would make me very happy." Twilight answered.

"Good," Celestia continued, "now let's tell Sunrise the wonderful news."

* * *

Months have passed since these events and Twilight has never been happier. Seeing her Sunrise grow up on her own has put an endless amount of happiness in her heart. She wraps her hoof around Prince Flash Sentry as they watch together their little Sunrise playing outside with her friend.

"She's going to grow up to be just like her mother." Flash said.

Twilight's eyes twinkled. She turned and faced Flash and kissed him on the cheek.

"Only because she had a great father with her."


End file.
